Circus Again
by bookworm4497
Summary: What if the circus came to town after the events of Performances? Robin is in a lot of trouble when M'gann buys tickets for Haley's circus, performing in Happy Harbor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So, this is my new story, Circus Again, which will have really random updates because I'm mostly going to be working on my other story. It may or may not be finished before I leave for camp. If I leave you guys hanging for 8 weeks, I apologize in advance.

This chapter is just a sort of intro into Dick's life. It has almost nothing to do with the actual does not even mention the circus.

The chapters for this story will probably be kind of short. Actually, they will be short.

It's pre-time skip.

Um... ok, done with boring pre-story info.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

* * *

Richard 'Dick' Grayson was late.

_Very_ late.

He was supposed to be at the cave for training almost an hour ago, but he had been assigned a project with Babs- Barbra Gordon, the girl who he may-or-may not have a crush on (**AN/ Go Dick and Babs! I have nothing against Zatanna, but still) **and they had been trying to find a time and date to meet to work on it. It's hard finding free time when you're the adoptive ward of a billionaire playboy who runs around the Gotham skyline in tights at night, and who spends most of your time (when you're not at school) hanging out with your best friend in a hollowed out mountain. It didn't help that Babs was the commissioner's daughter too, even if her schedule only consisted of doing homework and gymnastics and not waging an everlasting war on evil.

Anyway, Wally was going to kill him- that is, if Artemis hadn't already killed the speedster.

Sure enough, as soon as Dick, now dressed as Robin, walked through through the door, Wally sped to hide behind him. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, SHE DEMON!" Artemis casually strolled through the entranceway and smirked at Robin and the cowering speedster. Robin smirked back. "What did he do this time?" "He was acting too… Wally. I mean, he knows that M'gann and Connor are dating now, and he still tries to flirt with her, and Megan was having a hard time getting him to stop. So, I decided to help her. Not my fault if Kidiot doesn't know how to take a hint." "Ah," Robin nodded, then stepped away, giving Artemis a free path to Wally. "Go ahead then"

"DUDE! So not cool. You're betraying your bro here. Seriously." Wally began to back away nervously, obviously disturbed by the predatory grin Artemis wore. He glanced between Robin and Artemis, who was now beginning to advance. "Aw man!" With a blur of red and yellow, he disappeared with Artemis chasing after. Robin cackled quietly, then continued on into the cave.

* * *

Told you it was short.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2.

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to write this EVERY TIME?

Megan was very, very excited about something.

Everyone in the room could feel it. She wasn't even trying to hide it, but didn't tell anyone _why_ she was so darn excited. Finally, Wally couldn't take it anymore. "What's up beautiful?" Artemis rolled her eyes, he really couldn't get the message through his thick head, could he?

Megan smiled. "The circus is in town! You know, the one we went undercover at? I got us tickets!" She produced a bunch of tickets and waved them at the others.

"Really?"

"Whatever."

"What circus?"

"When did Batman assign an undercover mission at a circus, and why wasn't I informed?"

"Oh um…cool. Heh." Then, very,very quietly so Superboy almost couldn't hear, "I'm screwed."

"The circus? You mean Haley's? That circus? You got us tickets to _Haley's?_ That's… um… great." **(AN/ People who talked in order: Artie, Con, Zee, Kal, Rob, and Wally. Wally's having a minor panic attack)**

Robin reached over and whapped Wally on the back of his head before he could continue. "'Scuse us for a minute." Robin reached over and started dragging Wally out by the ear. "OW OW OW OW OW!"

The team looked at each other, bemused.

"Dude, calm down! You're going to give it all away! For god's sake, Walls!"

"Ican'thelpit! They'regoingtothecircus,_Haley's_circus,andwillwantyoutogowiththem!Whatareyougoingtodo? Ow!"

"I don't have super speed idiot."

"Right. Well then: I can't help it! They're going to the circus, _Haley's _circus, and will want you to go with them! What are you going to do?"

"You can remember that word for word, but you can't remember that Miss M's dating Supey so you should quit flirting with her?"

"Dude! This is serious!"

"Relax Wally. Haley knows that I'm Robin and that they're my superhero buddies. Heck, the whole circus knows after that undercover thing. They won't give it away. Not intentionally at least."

"But-"

"Wally, it will be fine. Trust me. Come on, they're probably wondering where we are."

The bird fixed a smile on his face and tuned back to the room, the worried speedster trailing behind.

"So, when are our tickets for?"

Megan squealed excitedly. "Today! We should leave now, actually!"

_Terrific._


	3. Chapter 3

So, I know I posted one already today, but I have this one done, so whatever, I might as well post it. Enjoy chapter 3!

Oh, and the whole Christmas thing in the middle is completely from my own head. You'll understand when you get there.

DISCLAIMER: I'm sure you can fill this in yourselves at this point.

* * *

Everyone had changed into civvies and piled on to their motorcycles, or in Wally's case, ran. They were almost halfway to the circus when Wally ran up besides Dick to talk to him. Since Superboy was within hearing distance, he attempted to use his limited Romani vocabulary. Dick had been teaching him, but he wasn't great at it. **(AN/ Italics is Romani. Regular is English)**

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"I don't know. Wing it I guess." _At Wally's uncomprehending look he sighed. _"See what happens."_

_"oh, ok. I'll be here to…_uh… man… um… how do you say help again?" Robin told him.

"Right. _I'll be here to help you. Don't worry."_

Robin smiled in thanks and revved his motorcycle, speeding ahead. Although it might not have been the best time, he was excited to see his first family again. Maybe he could convince Pop Haley to let him use the trapeze. That would be after the team left, of course.

As they approached the circus, Robin found himself getting overwhelmed with memories.

His first time on the trapeze.

Watching the old elephant give birth to Zitka.

The first show he did with his parents, aunt, and uncle.

Christmas, with everyone at the circus surprising each other with gifts and Pop dressed up as Santa. He had stayed in his Santa costume for the evening show- the crowd had loved it. They loved it even more when Dick came out, dressed like an elf.

His parent's and aunt's death. Realizing that his uncle was in a coma.

The time he had visited the circus with Bruce.

And, more recently, his time at the circus with the team.

He was jolted out of the memories by the sight of the circus tent in front of them. The team stopped and dismounted from the bikes.

_Showtime. Literally._

* * *

But, we won't get to the show next chapter. :( Instead, we get Pop!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter!

Pop is introduced!

I can't believe how short these chapters are compared to He's Rescued, Now What?- I mean, it's like 1000 words difference. Per chapter. It's so weird...

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I don't think I even own the idea. I mean, there's like 7 circus stories on here.

* * *

Megan bounced over to the ticket counter to check their tickets. The clown manning the booth nodded to them and waved them through, winking at Dick when their eyes met from behind the makeup or sunglasses. Dick bit back a groan. _So much for them not recognizing me_.

Dick realized that he had to do something and excused himself from the team, saying that he needed to use the restroom and would meet them in the tent. Wally watched him worriedly but let him go.

Dick hurried through the crowd, waving at the circus folk who he recognized as he passed. Finally, he reached his destination- the trailer that served as an office. He knocked and pushed the door open.

"Hey, Pop."

Pop Haley stood up and smiled before moving to embrace the boy.

"Dickie! I was hoping that we'd see you while we were in the US. Didn't expect you at Happy Harbor though."

"Yeah…" DIck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "See… the thing is, I'm here with my friends-remember, from the Europe tour? And they… they aren't exactly… they don't…"

Pop grinned at him and leaned in to whisper. "They're your superhero buddies, aren't they? Bet the redhead's Kid Flash. Heard that he and Robin were friends."

Dick stared at him, wide-eyed. "You.. you know about the Robin thing? I mean, I knew you knew we were the Dangers, but..."

Pop laughed. "Of course. We recognized you the first time you were caught on tape. Still move like an acrobat."

"Right, anyway, my friends, they don't actually know who I really am, so..."

"I'll spread the word. Don't worry Dick, we won't blow your cover."

Dick grinned at him. "Thanks, Pop. While I'm here, do you think that there's any way, I could-"

"I'll arrange it. I would never deny a Flying Grayson a chance to fly."

Dick leaned over and gave the man who had acted as his grandfather since he was born a hug.

"Thanks, Pop."

* * *

AAAAWWWWW!

Review! Please! Pretty Please!

...Fine, the physical appearance of the please doesn't matter (stole that from a friend).

Please do review though!


	5. Chapter 5

The show was starting in two minutes, and the team was starting to get worried. Robin still hadn't shown up.

"This is a heck of a long bathroom break." Artemis remarked. "I'm sure he'll be here soon" Wally replied distractedly, He was scanning the stands worriedly, even looking towards the backstage. Connor watched him unblinkingly.

"Why am I getting the idea that you know something we don't?"

Wally looked at him, a little shocked. "What?"

Connor pressed on. "Something's up. You and Robin have both been acting weird ever since we mentioned the circus. Robin I could understand, he might be worried that they'd recognize us from Europe, but you weren't even there. So why are you worried?"

Wally tried hard not to panic. "Umm..I..I just..I'm just worried that he got lost or something. Yeah. That's it."

Connor was still unconvinced. "And what language was that. before on the bikes? I didn't recognize it, and the G-nomes taught me over 15."

Wally was clearly about to run. The team was starting to get suspicious- this was _**bad.**_

At that very moment, Robin popped up, startling him. "What's up guys?"

He was wearing a huge grin and seemed relaxed and at ease, like a weight had been taken off his shoulder. He was also holing 2 things of popcorn.

"Sorry it took so long, I was getting us some snacks. Move over KF."

As he settled down, the lights began to dim. The show was starting


	6. Chapter 6

Hey!

So, here's the next chapter. I'd just like to adress one issue first.

I've been getting messages about how the chapters are so short and people want them to be longer. These chapters are not going to get longer. Sorry. This story is more of a break from my other, longer story, so if you want a long one you should check that one out. This is supposed to be a light, easy story that I just post when I feel like it. Sorry if you want more effort on this one.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing.

"WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO THE SPECTACULAR HALEY'S CIRCUS!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Pop Haley looked over towards Dick and winked.

"Today is a very special day, because we are giving out one special behind-the-scene pass today! The lucky winner will be announced later in the show. He or she will have a chance to meet the entire cast, and maybe try out some of the equipment! So, good luck! And with that, let's start the show!"

As the clowns came out, Wally leaned over and pocked Robin in the shoulder. "How much of a part did you have in that?" He whispered. Dick smirked at him. "Guess that's how Haley's getting me on the trapeze." "Probably. Wait, that's where you went?" Dick gave him an _of course you dummy_ look and said, "no, Wally, cuz I'm not going to go say hi to the guy who's practically my grandpa." "Right. Sorry."They sat back to watch the show, unaware that, even with all the noise, Conner had heard them and now had another piece of the puzzle. Of coarse, he wasn't going to be the one to solve the puzzle, because he was missing one very important piece.

He didn't know who the Flying Graysons were. It's not like that was in the G-nome's curriculum- or Happy Harbor High's for that matter.

Dick's secret might have been safe. That is, if M'gann hadn't liked up everyone but Robin and Wally (it was obvious that he was in on whatever it was) and if Conner hadn't relayed the new information.

Conner might not know about the Flying Graysons.

But Artemis did.

And she was getting suspicious. It wouldn't be long until she figured it out. But for now, the Team pushed the thoughts and speculations aside and enjoyed the show.

That is, until Haley announced the winner of the contest.

"And the prize goes to… the guy or gal in seat B-17! Stand up, please!"

The team looked at each other, and then at their seat numbers. They were sitting in row B, seats 12-18. The winner stood up.

It was Megan.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so in this chapter we find out why Pop chose Megan. Well, one of the reasons. The more serious one comes later.

Just saying, this is the last pre-written chapter I have, so from now on it might be a bit more touch-and-go as to what happens in each chapter or when it's posted. Just a warning.

DISCLAIMER: Yo no poseo Young Justice. Yo solo escribo para la programa. Gracias.

Yeah, I had my spanish final today, so I'm in spanish mode.

* * *

Megan.

_Megan._

It was _Megan_.

Dick didn't know what Haley was playing at, but he was not amused. It was possible that the old man had simply miscounted the seats, but it was a big gap. Meg had been sitting two seats down from him. Still, at the same time, he couldn't find it in him to be mad at Megan. She hadn't really had a role in it, and she was practically glowing as she bounced down to claim her prize. He took a deep breath and sat back. Haley had promised he would have a chance to fly, and he could only trust that it would work out somehow.

Megan was a bit confused. She had been so happy when the ringmaster had announced that she had won the contest, and for the most part she felt happiness and congratulations **(is that an emotion?) **coming off of her teammates. The exceptions were Wally and Robin.

Wally was happy, sure, but he was also a bit worried and confused. The worry was aimed mostly at the Boy Wonder, and Megan couldn't help but agree with Superboy- something was going on, and Wally was in on it. Which confused her, since Wally hadn't even been at the circus and, as far as she could tell, shouldn't have any sort of feelings towards it. It was obvious that this was not the case. Ever since the circus had been brought up, his emotions and misgivings had been running rampant. So were Robin's although he had put up a mental shield, so it was hard getting anything from him.

Robin was confused, sad, wistful, angry, disappointed, happy, excited… even through the excellent mind shield, Megan was getting a plethora of emotions. He was working hard to keep it all in check, but it was almost as if he would explode with all of the emotions he was feeling.

Megan passed this information on to the others as she accepted the backstage pass from Haley. He winked at her and announce, "Actually, it would be cruel to make you come alone. Those are your friends out there? Why don't you invite them along. I'm sure we could make room." He looked towards her friends and caught the eye of a certain ninja and grinned.

Robin's emotions changed suddenly and his shield weakened for a moment. There was even more excitement, relief, and a hint of amusement and annoyance. In that moment of weakness, Megan had been able to pick up on a single thought.

_That's what I get for forgetting about our ongoing prank war. Nicely played, Pop. Nicely played. I'll get you back later._

* * *

PRANK WAR!

I feel like Pop and Dick were really close, so why wouldn't they have a prank war? He was a hyperactive 8 year old and an elderly circus ringmaster. That combo would make for some great pranks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8! Who's excited!

...

No one? Really? Whatever.

Anway, this chapter is mostly speculations, but what Megan says is true, even if she's only guessing. You'll see what I mean.

DISCLAIMER: See every chapter previous. Then buy some popcorn and enjoy the show. Don't get stepped on by Zitka.

* * *

The team watched the rest of the show, on the edge of their seats. They were beyond excited for their backstage tour. No one was as excited as Robin though. His excitement was so evident that Megan didn't even need to be an empath to feel it. Wally kept sneaking glances at Robin and rolling his eyes. He seemed more amused at his younger brother's actions than anything.

Neither of them had looked particularly surprised when the prize had been awarded.

_Hello Megan! _Megan mentally face palmed. _I forgot to pass on the new info!_

Quickly, she linked up the team, leaving Wally and Robin out of the loop.

_OK, Robin's definitely got a relationship with the ringmaster. I accidentally overheard his thought, he called him 'Pop' and there was something about a prank war. He didn't seem surprised when Mr. Haley invited us all. _

Artemis chimed in. _Ok, so, we heres what we know: _

_One, Rob's definitely got some history with this circus, outside of the mission. _

_Two, He knows Mr. Haley well, well enough to have waged a prank war with him_

Superboy interrupted. _I heard him say something to Wally about Haley being practically his grandfather._

_Right. That brings me to number three. Wally knows what's up, so it's probably secret ID related._

_Wally knows Robins secret identity? _Kaldur asked.

_I'm almost positive he does. Four, Robin had some hand in that contest, but Haley didn't actually pick him. _

_Maybe Haley didn't want to draw attention to him._

Everyone turned their focus to Megan, She blushed slightly.

_I mean, he knows that Robin isn't here in his civilian ID. People might have heard us calling him Robin. He doesn't want anyone to connect Robin with his ID, so he's pretending like he doesn't know him. He picked me because then he could say that he would hate for me to have to stay alone, so I should bring my friends. That way, Robin is still invited to whatever Haley's planning, but it's not that obvious. _

Silence. Then-

_M'gann, that is brilliant. The question is, who could Robin bo so he would be that recognizable?_

Artemis was the only one who had an answer. She wasn't certain though.

_I…I think I might know. Lets wait and see what happens later, find out some more info. If Robin goes anywhere near the trapeze, tell me. _

The whole time, the group had been so immersed in their conversation that they hadn't mentioned Robin and Wally watching them.

Wally leaned over to talk to Robin. "Think they're getting suspicious?"

Robin chucked a handful of popcorn at him and gave him a _did you seriously just ask that question?_ look. "No duh they're getting suspicious, idiot. I doubt I'll come out of this with my identity intact. B's going to kill me."

"But it's all worth it, because you're going to be able to preform on the trapeze again?"

"Totally. I just wish I could have an audience… it's not the same, preforming to an empty tent."

Wally nodded, an idea forming in his head.

_Maybe you won't have to. _

Discretely, he pulled out his phone and started to text his uncle

* * *

FORSHADOWING!

Sorta.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, so the main thing about this chapter is that I really wanted Zitka in here somewhere and I didn't want Dick on the trapeze just yet. So, enjoy Zitka!

Oh, and as a side note, my new follow up story is up! It's called 'He's a Part of the Team, NOW What?' and it's a bunch of stories about the events during and following 'He's Rescued, Now What?' It's pretty much all the little scenes that I wanted to write or got requests for but couldn't fit in the main story. Check it out!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not even going to bother.

* * *

The show had ended and now the team was gathered in the center ring, listening as Haley talked to them and described what they usually did after a show. Everyone could tell that Robin wasn't listening, but Haley didn't seem to care. He just continued on with a small smile on his face, answering Megan's excited questions. Haley then introduced them to all of the circus people. He gave each of them a meaningful glance while intro ducting them to 'Rob'. It seemed like some of them had to forcibly restrain themselves from giving the boy a hug.

Meanwhile, Robin kept glancing towards the trapeze.

Soon, they left the big top to take a tour around the circus. Again, Robin didn't seem to be paying attention, but despite that he always knew where they were and what was going on. The mystery of Robin's behavior was on all of their minds, but they managed to push it away and enjoy the tour. Wally stuck close to Robin, occasionally exchanging whispered comments and questions with the younger boy.

Nothing that exciting happened until they reached the animal cages.

"We have a ton of animal here at the circus. Horses, lions, elephants, dogs, we've even had a bear once. And a seven year old." He winked. "The elephants are the main attraction, but we don't usually have them on foreign tours. At the moment, we've only got one. She was born at this circus actually, and raised by the seven year old I mentioned earlier."

"Sure, why have a dog as a pet when you can have an African elephant?" Wally asked, nudging Robin and rolling his eyes.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. Haley hadn't mentioned what type of elephant it was.

They continued towards the elephant pen, Robin sticking towards the back, like he was trying not to be noticed.

It didn't help at all.

As soon as they entered the pen, the elephant's ears perked up and she turned towards Robin. Within a moment, her trunk was curling around Robin's torso and lifting him into the air. Robin was smiling, not at all worried. Haley laughed and explained that the elephant liked to play. None of the team was worried.

That is, none of them was worried until the elephant _threw_ Robin.

The boy wonder, however, merely laughed and flipped in midair, landing on his hands on the elephant's back. He walked, still on his hands, up towards the elephant's neck and sat down, patting her head. "Good girl Zitka." He murmured quietly. Zitka trumpeted happily. Artemis' eyes widened. _Zitka?_ Like the stuffed elephant that Dick had once told her about, saying that it reminded him of his first childhood pet?

An evil smirk grew on Robin's face, and he leaned over and whispered something in Zitka's ear. Zitka's trunk wrapped around Wally, who shrieked like a girl when he was lifted up into the air. Everyone started cracking up at the expression of terror on his face. As Zitka began to wave him around in the air, prompting more shrieks and laughter, his phone fell out of his pocket and landed in front of Artemis. She bent down and picked it up, glancing at the message up on the screen. It was from his uncle Barry.

_Tell me when he's about to go up. We don't want to miss a second of our little bird's flying. _

Artemis smirked. Yeah, Robin was _so_ Dick Grayson.

* * *

And Artemis has figured it out! Was there ever any that doubt she would though?

If Robin is acting a little weird, it's because he's in the place that was his first home and the sight of his parents' death. Think about it.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

__Jeez, can you believe that I'm on chapter 10 of this story? I can't. Wow...

OK, so apparently I enjoy dragging out your wait as long as possible, because Robin still doesn't get on the trapeze in this chapter. Or the next, probably. Sorry!

Oh, and just a note. I am not making the chapters longer, nor am I posting more than one chapter a day unless I'm down to like 2 days before camp and I have more than 2 chapters to go. Actually, that will probably happen. I'm leaving Tuesday.

In this chapter... why don't you read and find out? No spoilers. Quoting Bart.

DISCLAIMER: I own . Get it?

* * *

Finally, the tour ended. The team was back in the big top, listening to a few final points that Haley wanted to make. By this point, only Megan was really still listening.

Haley had apparently noticed this, because he stopped and chuckled. "Alright, alright. I'll stop talking."

"It's a miracle." Robin muttered, When Haley glared at him, he shrugged and said lightly, "What? Everyone knows that you like the sound of your own voice. You _never_ shut up."

Haley rolled his eyes and pulled the boy towards him, putting him into a headlock and ruffling his hair. "Brat." Robin laughed. The team started- this wasn't his usual, mischievous laugh, it was a free, genuine laugh of pure happiness. They didn't think that they'd ever heard him laugh like that. Robin quickly retorted with "geezer."

"Shortie."

"Grandpa."

"Pixie."

"Santa."

"Little robin."

"Yes, that is my nickname. Poppa bear."

"Why you annoying little…"

Robin and Haley burst out laughing at the same time. The team exchanged confused looks. Everyone but Wally, that was, who just looked amused. "Little robin?" Conner muttered. Haley and Robin recovered from their laughing fit, and then Haley turned back towards them.

"Listen, I hope you guys enjoyed the day. It was the least that I could do, after all you did for our circus."

Everyone but Robin was shocked. Artemis was the first to (sort of) recover. "What.. what do you mean?"

Haley smiled gently. "I may be old, but I'm not blind. I recognized you as the Dangers the moment I laid eyes on you. And I knew that you weren't just there to preform as the Dangers, either. Anything that had to do with him" pointing to Robin "and him not coming up to me first and talking about old times means superhero business. Yes, I know about that too." He added when he saw their faces. Artemis rounded on Robin. "You _told him?"_ Robin shook his head. "I didn't have to. He knew that I was Robin, so it wasn't that difficult to figure out. " Slowly, everyone calmed down.

Robin turned back to Pop. "Thank you for everything. I know you're always busy, so it means a lot that you would do this for us." Haley reached over and pulled him into a hug. "I'd do anything for you kid, you know that. It was great hanging out with you all day too. Just like old times, eh?" Robin smiled and looked up at the trapeze. "Not quite like old times, but these new times are pretty good too."

Artemis couldn't hold herself in any more. "You're Dick Grayson, aren't you?" she asked quietly. Robin glanced at her and nodded, "I knew you'd figure it out." "But you came anyway?" "Of course. I wanted to share this with you guys… my home."

At Megan, Kaldur, and Conner's confused looks, he laughed ruefully. "Guess it's story time." He sat down cross-legged in the middle of the center ring, and gestured for everyone to sit down. Haley slipped away, knowing that this would probably turn into a team bonding session and not wanting to intrude. As he left, he heard Robin begin his story.

"My name- my real name- is Richard John Grayson. I was born and grew up here, in Haley's Circus….

* * *

Storytime next chapter!

It'll probably just be Robin's backstory and the team's reactions.

Trapeze will probably be time after that. I think. No promises.

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! So, this is a longish chapter, lots of words. Robin explains his history. Just saying, this is some weird history that is not actually taken from anywhere in particular, it's just the impression of Rob's backstory that I've gotten from other stories/shows. So don't kill me if it's not accurate.

Next chapter is definitely trapeze.

DISCLAIMER: I'm running out of ideas for how I can make this remotely fun/interesting. Oh well.

* * *

_"My name- my real name- is Richard 'Dick' John Grayson. I was born and grew up here, in Haley's Circus…."_

* * *

"Guess that explains a lot, huh?" Robin laughed. "I really did grow up in a circus. That's why it never bothers me when someone says that or mentions something about a circus. Anyway, me and my parents preformed here. We were one of the star performers. The Flying Graysons." Megan gasped. "I heard about them. They were the only three people who could do a quadruple backwards summersault." Robin nodded. "That was us. I started performing with my parents when I was seven, but I was trained in acrobatics my entire life. Lots of other stuff too. You have a crazy skill set when your 'uncles' are a contortionist, a knife thrower, an escape artist, and a lion tamer. All Batman really taught me was how to fight- I learned all my acrobatics from here. Actually, I learned hacking too, I used to help the techies rig up the lights and music and everything for the show." "Wow." Artemis muttered sadly. "That must have been great.". She was the only one, other than Wally, who knew what was coming next.

Robin took a deep breath and looked up at the trapeze again. "When I was eight, the circus went to Gotham. We were going to put on a huge show there, since we were only going to be there for one or two shows. Gotham is a dangerous city though. A mob boss approached Haley, trying to get him to pay money for 'protection'. Haley refused and kicked him out. I didn't think of it again, not until the next day when I saw the man again, fiddling with some of the equipment." He stopped, blinking back tears. The team was silent, spellbound by his story. Even Wally, who had heard it all before. "I… that's the one thing that I regret the most. I saw him, I should have realized… but I didn't and I didn't tell anyone either." He fell silent, trying to reign in his emotions. Finally, Megan asked tentatively, "what happened?"

Robin sighed and looked, once more, up at the trapeze. "That show was supposed to be huge. Bruce Wayne was there, and everyone was putting out their best efforts. My parent decided to do an elaborate routine, including the quad. I had gotten it trouble though- something about sneaking into the lion's cages," he gave a small smirk at the others faces, "and was grounded, so I could only participate in the very beginning of the performance. They wouldn't let me preform in the finale, the quad. It's… it's the only thing that saved my life." The other's eyes widened. "What do you mean, saved your life?" Conner growled. Robin closed his eyes. "The mob boss- Tony Zucco- sabotaged the act. He sprayed the ropes with acid. I had just swung onto the platform, and my mom was swinging over to my dad, to catch his hands and then launch herself into the quad. The ropes snapped. They… they fell. My mom, she yelled my name as she was falling. She said she loved me. And then they hit the ground. I couldn't do anything but watch from the platform."

Megan gasped and started crying. Artemis furtively wiped away some tears too. Conner looked like he wanted to go and murder Zucco. Even Kaldur, normally so calm, looked horrified. "I am sorry, my friend."

Robin smiled sadly and continued. "After, child services took charge. They tried to put me in an orphanage, but all of them- which was like two at the time- were full. So, they stuck me in juvie." He ignored his teammates horrified looks. Artemis, in particular, was shocked. She hadn't known what had happened after the murder. She had just assumed that Bruce Wayne had taken him in immediately. "I spent 3 months there. I'm not going into details about that." He shuddered, and everyone wanted to go murder whoever had hurt him while he was there. Megan was trembling from the pain she felt coming off of the boy. "Then Bruce took me in." A smile tugged on his lips. "Bruce told me that he knew what I was going through and offered me a place in his home. I accepted, of course, I would have done anything to get out of there." That just made the team even more angry. What had happened to their little brother there? Did they even want to know? "Bruce helped me heal. Eventually, I came to see him as my dad. He legally adopted me about a year ago. He would have done it sooner, but he needed to prove that he could be a good guardian."

"Where does Robin come in?" Megan asked curiously. Robin thought for a moment before answering. "I found the entrance to the Batcave, figured out that Bruce was Batman." He rolled his eyes at the gasps. "He didn't want to train me at first, but I convinced him." "How?" Despite himself, Conner was truly interested in the story. Robin smiled mischievously. "I snuck out in my leotard and a stupid yellow cape and went after Zucco. Found him too." He stopped and burst out laughing. "Your faces" he gasped out, cackling. "Oh my god, someone take a picture." He laughed for a minute more before composing himself. "In a nutshell, I found him, we fought, he beat me up, Bats showed up, I saved Zucco from falling, and Bats decided that he would train me to be a hero. I met you guys, and here we are. The end."

Artemis leaned forward. "Out of curiosity, why Robin? I've wanted to ask for a while, but I figured that it had to do with your ID." Robin grinned. "My birthday's the first day of spring, so Mom always used to call me her 'little robin'. Also, my circus leotard was red, and she said that I reminded her of a little robin redbreast when she saw me swinging on the trapeze. It felt right that I would use it for my hero name. That's also why my costume is so colorful. The real reason is that it's a nod to my circus roots. The official reason is that it makes people underestimate me- or blinds them. Either one."

Suddenly, there was a commotion by the entrance to the big top, and the team turned to see Bruce, Ollie, Barry, Clark, Alfred, Dinah, and Diana enter the tent. "Uncle Barry!" Wally cried, and sped over to give him a hug. Bruce met Robin's eyes. _Are you alright?_ Robin nodded. "They figured it out." "I figured they would." Bruce said gruffly.

Conner blinked at everyone. "Ok, don't recognize any of these people. Who are they?" **(He's never seen them in civvies, remember? They didn't come to the circus in costume.)**

Robin grinned and bounced over to the newcomers. "Bruce/Batman, my dad; Uncle Ollie/GA; Uncle Barry/Flash; Uncle Clark/Supey senior; Alfred, the awesomest butler/grandfather ever; Aunt Dinah/ Black Canary; and Aunt Diana/ Wonder Woman." Conner blinked. "Oh." He snuck a glance at Clark. Personally, he thought Superman looked like a dweeb in civvies. Robin turned towards the adults. "Why are you guys here?" Diana rolled her eyes and smiled at Robin. "Did you really think that we would miss a chance to see you fly?" "You are going to fly, right?" Barry asked worriedly.

Robin grinned and turned to the trapeze.

* * *

Next stop, trapeze!

REVIEW! Please. I would appreciate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, here's what everyone's been waiting for: Dick on the trapeze. And let me tell you, he is amazing. Enjoy!

BTW, there's only 1 or 2 chapters left. It will be done by Tuesday. At least, it better be, or you'll be waiting for 8 weeks. I won't torture you guys like that though. Probably.

DISCLAIMER: I. Own. Nothing.

* * *

A low buzz of noise filled the air. Despite the fact that there was not an actual show right now, and no tickets had been sold, the stands were a quarter of the way full. Pop had returned a few minutes after the Leaguers, and had brought with him all of the circus staff, both those who knew Dick and those who had been hired after. Dick could hear him now, his voice booming across the tent as he bragged about his baby bird's abilities. Dick grinned, switching positions. He was perched on the trapeze platform, stretching before he performed. Completing his stretches, he swiftly bound his hands and wrists and lightly dusted them with chalk. Then he hesitated for a moment before pulling his glasses off and tossing them to the side. He smiled; he was now, officially, Dick Grayson again, the circus kid. His grin widened.

A call made him look down and then wave at his teammates. Their eyes were wide with anticipation and curiosity. He turned back to the trapeze. Suddenly, he found himself blinking back tears. He took a deep breath.

_I can do this._

Wally looked up at Dick with a find smile. "You guys are in for a treat." He said, excited. "I remember the first time he preformed for me, I was blown away. None of them were exaggerating, when they described the Flying Graysons. Being Robin also gave him ideas for new tricks and stunts. It's honestly unbelievable." "I can't wait!" Megan squealed.

Everyone shut up when they heard Pop's voice. "Which track should I put on Dickie?"

The boy thought for a moment, and everyone could see the blinding grin on his face. His voice drifted down to them. "Flying Robins." Everyone who understood the irony hid a grin. "Coming right up!" Pop announced.

The song started.

Dick stood frozen for a second.

Took a deep breath.

And leaped off the platform.

Everyone caught their breath. The watched, spellbound, as the bird showed what it was truly like to fly. Most of the team had thought they knew what to expect, since they had seen him perform as one of the Daring Dangers. Now, however, they realized how much he had been holding back.

He was graceful, flipping and twirling and spinning and dropping and catching himself. He looked unbelievably at home up in the air. He never faltered, but danced an intricate and complex dance, up on the trapeze. _This _was why he was called Robin. _This _ was the real reason he was always described as a bird. The entire time, Dick had a 1000 megawatt grin on his face, and they could hear his laughter and exclamations of pleasure from the stands, and they were amazed and awed by what their little bird could do.

Finally, the bird alighted on the platform. He smirked at them. "Just want to say, I'm about to knock your socks off. Try not to have a heart attack Mr. Haley."

Then he jumped, swing himself twice to build up momentum, and flipped backwards off the bar.

One flip.

Two.

Three.

Four!

.

.

.

.

.

Five!

The tent grew silent as Dick caught the second trapeze bar and swung safety to the other side after completing the first ever quintuple backwards summersault.

Then, the tent exploded.

No, not literally.

Everyone started shouting and cheering at once, and swarmed out to meet him as he clambered down the ladder. The boy vanished underneath everyone. He emerged unharmed, however, looking ecstatic. "I did it." He whispered breathlessly. "I wasn't sure, at the end, but I did it." He smiled up to the heavens.

"I hope you're watching, Mom and Dad, and I hope you're proud of me."

Smiling softly, he turned to greet the team.

* * *

How sweet!

REVIEW! Mr. and Mrs. Grayson would like it if you supported their son.


	13. Chapter 13

This is it: the last chapter. How sad is this?

I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was really fun.

Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites or alerts or reviewed. I posted the last chapter, turned around and I had like 10 emails relating to it. It was awesome.

I'm toying with the idea of doing a sort-of sequel in which Rob invites the team to the manor. It would include Jason and Timmy. And Bruce freaking the team out by acting like a human instead of Batman, which should be hilarious. And Alfred being awesome. What do you think? It wouldn't be until the end of the summer though.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

* * *

"Dude, that was amazing!" Wally gushed. "I mean, I've seen you perform before, but not like that! Just, wow, boy wonder."

Robin grinned brightly. "Thanks Walls. But I'm not 'boy wonder' here; here, I'm just me, Dick Grayson. The circus' little robin."

The team continued to congratulate him and gush over his performance, telling him that they would install a trapeze in the cave because they had to see him perform again.

"Congrats on the quintuple flip, by the way." Artemis said. "The only person in the world who has ever done it. You probably broke a world record."

Robin nodded. "But you're all going to keep it a secret, right? No telling anyone." "Why?" Conner was obviously confused. Robin chuckled softly. "Well, as far as the public knows, my acrobatic days are over. I shouldn't be able to do three flips anymore, let alone five. And saying that Robin did it wouldn't be much better, secret identity wise." Comprehension dawned. "Oh."

Robin continued chatting. "Maybe we'll have a training session one day where I teach you how to use the trapeze. Nothing too fancy, a flip or two maybe. Oh, and you guys have got to come over to the Manor sometime, if only for some of Alfie's cookies. They're the best. Even B eats them. Artie, you can sit with us during lunch sometime if you want, you can help me drop hints for Babs. I've been trying to help her figure it out for ages…" The bird was obviously excited about finally having the team know his ID. The others couldn't help but get swept up in his enthusiasm as well. They talked and made plans until their mentors called them away to go home.

"Bye Mr. Haley!"

"Thank you!"

"Congrats again Dick!"

"See you at the mountain tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

A hand landed on Dick's shoulder, and he looked up and met Bruce's eyes. "Ready to go home?" Dick nodded. Slowly,they began walking towards Bruce's car, waving to all of the circus people that they knew.

Finally, they reached the car, and Bruce pulled Dick into a hug.

"Good job."

Then they climbed into the car and drove away, leaving one home and going towards another.

* * *

The end! :'(


End file.
